Trying Not to Love You
by Mauro STO
Summary: GaaTema/NaruSaku Fanfic, Naruto y Gaara deberan luchar hombro a hombro para recuperar a las mujeres de sus vidas.


La noticia había caído como un baldazo de agua fría para todos en la Arena, luego de la euforia por el final de la "Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja", donde finalmente Naruto Uzumaki y sus camaradas habían logrado vencer el mundo se encontraba en una relativa calma como nunca antes se había visto.

Hubo reconocimiento a los grandes héroes, entre los cuales se contaba al mismo Kazekage de Suna. Un joven de unos dieciocho a diecinueve años que ahora estaba por casarse, de un día para el otro con una mujer de los feudos del País del Fuego.

Las causas eran obvias e irrevocables; Los consejeros mismos habían tomado partido en el asunto bajo un ultimátum devastador:

[i]"La economía está en quiebra, la guerra nos dejó en la ruina como a la mayoría de las aldeas, si el Kazekage, Gaara de la Arena, no encuentra una esposa con apellido lo suficientemente fuerte para defendernos, talvez para esta fecha, en un año, otras facciones tomaran el poder…todo eso si antes otra aldea no rompe el acuerdo de paz mutuo y nos ataca de improviso, si eso llegara a pasar tendríamos muchísimo menos tiempo"[/i]

Así que por decisión unánime, se organizó un proceso de eliminación para encontrar a la candidata más apta para ocupar el puesto de "Reina de Suna".

Gaara no había hecho objeción, no era alguien que tendiera a hablar demasiado, puesto que su infancia se marcó por la soledad y la angustia, no había aprendido aun a hacerse respetar como persona.

Solo sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari, le conocían lo suficiente para saber que, en el fondo, la situación no le gustaba para nada.

Temari era un hermosa mujer de unos veintiuno a veintidós años, tenía el cabello color rubio ceniza y ojos azules oscuro algo apagados, caderas prominentes y un cuerpo bien formado, su piel era tersa y blanca y su mirada era afilada como la de un gato.

-Lo odio- se repetía a si misma mientras caminaba por la mansión de Suna, el lugar donde residía

-me atrevería a decir que todo lo contrario Temari- objeto una voz detrás suyo

Del tamaño de una leona joven y pequeña, Kamatari , su invocación, la seguía de cerca, cuidando su espalda.

-¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS?!- volvió a bramar Temari, esta vez acompañada de una fuerte patada a uno de los muebles que se cruzó en su camino- ¿va a abandonarnos, para irse a vivir con una estúpida que ni siquiera conoce? , es inaudito, ni siquiera saben lo que en verdad desea su corazón.

-ja, ¿y tú si?- retruco la felina- Ya oíste al consejo, es necesario para la salvación de la villa Oculta de la Arena

-al carajo lo que diga el consejo- dijo exasperada y finalmente saliendo al exterior y sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra del gran balcón de la mansión

La vista era preciosa, el día era soleado como de costumbre y el color amarillo oscuro de la arena era uniforme en los edificios de la villa.

Suna era preciosa, un oasis en el desierto, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Suna era débil, muy débil, fue la villa más golpeada durante las grandes guerras y de las cinco grandes era la que tenía menos ninjas en sus tropas.

Temari lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero no por ella…siempre fue por su hermano.

Sabaku no Gaara, había sido un jinchuriki, y ahora luego de ganarse finalmente la aceptación de las personas, era el Kazekage.

Gaara nunca tuvo poder de decidir su destino, él era la luz al final del túnel, la última esperanza para salvar la villa, el ninja más talentoso que tenían.

-El maduro antes que tu- aseguro cortante la felina- Te sientes mal porque desde hace ya varios meses no te escucha para tomar ninguna decisión.

-El JAMAS, jamás me escucha, escucha a cualquier mujer excepto a mí- se lamentó Temari- A pesar de que siempre estuve a su lado

-pues tu actitud así no lo demuestra- volvió a contradecir la felina- Peor debería sentirse Matsuri que…

-Matsuri es una estúpida y metiche niña- la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano

-lamento diferir princesa- dijo sarcástica la felina- Pero esa niña ha ganado el afecto de Gaara con el paso de los años, en cambio tu…

-¿yo que?- Temari levanto la vista y la clavo en su compañera- ¿Yo que?

-Tu nunca fuiste precisamente amable con el- sentencio la otra- Siempre ordenándole, estándole encima como un halcón, como si fuera un niño cuando él es mucho más fuerte que tú y lo sabes…

Temari abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego tuvo que volver a cerrarla porque no encontró un argumento justo y correcto en sus acciones.

Se observó sus manos, estaban mojadas, ¿estaba llorando? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?...

-Estoy celosa- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrogo la felina rodeándola lentamente

-dije que estoy celosa- respondió con voz decidida Temari y frunciendo el ceño- pero ¿Por qué?

-Su vista está desviándose hacia otras mujeres- respondió la felina- ya no es un niño al que puedas comandar, ahora es un hombre al mando de una villa, su lealtad ya no está con su familia sino con su pueblo…

-Gaara siempre fue un sádico y un asesino- retruco Temari levantando levemente el tono fuera de sus cabales- Su pasado es más oscuro que el de cualquiera de nosotros, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-Ahora el hijo de la arena ha cambiado de parecer Temari- se quejó mosqueada la otra quedándose quieta

-Esta maldita perra del País del Fuego, lo hará cambiar de nuevo, se volverá un déspota- finalizo Temari- Como lo son todos los señores feudales, moriré antes de ver a mi hermano otra vez así

Temari se incorporó y se alejó caminando a paso firme del balcón, sin escuchar las palabras de su invocación, que le decían que era muy precipitado lo que estaba pensando.

Camino por los pasillos de esa interminable fortaleza que era la propiedad de los Kages de Suna, una joya de la arquitectura, adornada con antorchas aquí y allá, atavíos caían del techo, con el símbolo de Sunagakure dibujado en ellas, que recordaba al de un reloj, simbolizando el antiquísimo y milenario poder que residía en esa ciudad perdida entre la arena.

Para terminar, en las galerías colgaban los cuadros de los antecesores Kages de Suna y las familias regentes, desde el primero hasta el último, incluidas las familias y los clanes amigos de la arena.

La propia Temari paso de cuadros con personas tan importantes como el mismísimo primer Kazekage, Pakura e incluso la vieja Chiyo-sama hasta llegar a la de su propio padre, el cuarto Kazekage, y luego finalmente a Gaara, el último de los Sabaku, o el ultimo con gran poder que había nacido en esas tierras en muchos años, junto a él se encontraba otro cuadro del héroe que salvo al mundo, el gran Naruto Uzumaki, obviamente acompañado de su familia, la testaruda Sakura y su hermoso hijo, con ojos azules y cabello color rojo como su abuela.

Temari había escuchado el rumor que la esposa del Hokage estaría esperando una niña para la primavera, sería la debilidad de su padre sin duda alguna.

No había tiempo de pensar en esa clase de cosas, continuo su recorrido dejando atrás el retrato de los Uzumaki y la felicidad de aquellos días de gloria, camino hasta dejar detrás la galería.

Subió casi trotando las escaleras, no estaba de humor para ir tranquila, tampoco tenía ganas de andar esperando, quería ver a su hermano en ese mismo instante.

Arribo a la anteúltima planta, donde estaba la oficina del Kazekage y las salas de reuniones más grandes.

Mientras se aproximaba a la puerta donde seguramente su hermano estaría la joven felina volvió a aparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Temari?- pregunto mientras la seguía- espero que no estés pensando hacer lo que yo creo, es una locura y los sabes.

-No puedo permitir que las cosas se den de esta manera sin expresar mi opinión- resumió decidida.

Llego junto a la puerta, la golpeo con fuerza, dando a entender que el problema era urgente

-adelante- se oyó la voz masculina de Gaara, tranquila como de costumbre

En cuanto Temari giro el picaporte la felina desapareció en otra nube de humo, con expresión de preocupación.

La rubia ingreso como un tropel por la puerta, para encontrarse en medio de una reunión del Kazekage con los dos ancianos consejeros de la arena, junto a un grupo de personas renombradas de la aldea, cabezas de familia y Shinobis consejeros

-Temari de la Arena, ¿Cuál es el apuro que entra de esa manera?- interrogo la mujer volteándose a verla, fría.

-Y-yo emmm- Temari se puso nerviosa, entonces, como antes lo había hecho el, miro a su hermano directo a los ojos, él estaba sentado en su silla con los codos recargados en la mesa y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante la estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados, al verlo tan decidido su nerviosismo se evaporo- Quisiera hablar con mi hermano a solas, por favor

-Estamos en medio de algo muy importante jovencita- dijo otro anciano- No deberíamos…

-Déjenos- interrumpió Gaara con una voz imperante

Todos obedecieron al joven de inmediato, retirándose rápidamente y sin chistar, Temari camino con rostro altanero hasta enfrente del escritorio en cuanto la última persona cerró la puerta.

-¿qué mierda es todo esto hermanito?- pregunto la rubia de improvisto

-esto por el bien de la aldea Temari, ya lo hemos hablado

-crees que me quedare sentada viendo mientras uno de los más fuertes hijos de la arena- dijo intranquila ella llevándose la mano al pecho para controlar su respiración- se casa con una hija de un feudal en la Tierra del Fuego, ¿qué pasa con tus lazos con Uzumaki?

-Naruto ya ha sacrificado más de lo que quería por nuestra causa, me ha salvado de mis propios demonios, lo lamento no puedo molestarlo otra vez, no puedo dejar que tenga problemas con el señor feudal de su país porque nuestra economía está colapsando.

-EL ES UN KAGE AL IGUAL QUE TU GAARA- bramo Temari- debería poder hacer algo…no se…cualquier cosa.

-Porque te preocupa tanto- soltó Gaara escudriñándola con la mirada-No querías verme casado con Matsuri, tampoco quieres verme con esta mujer que ni siquiera conoces

Tal afirmación puso en jaque a Temari, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras un pequeño rubor le invadía las mejillas.

-ya no soy un bebe- dijo Gaara mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción- Deberias sentirte feliz por mí, no cuestionar todo lo que hago.

Temari se volteo ocultando su expresión sombría, camino hacia la entrada, y antes de abrirla volvió a hablar casi quebrándose en llanto.

-Cuando eras un bebe todos te odiaban- dijo entrecortadamente- yo más que nadie, creía que mama había muerto por culpa tuya, durante años nuestro padre nos contó eso a Kankuro y a mí.

-Temari…-Gaara se quedó estupefacto sin saber que decir, pues con la rubia era con la única con la que jamás había tenido una conversación de aquellos días

-Y llorabas todo el tiempo- continuo ella- dios, como detestaba oírte llorar, fui hasta tu cuarto, y te espié en la cuna, eras una pequeña bola de carne pelirroja que no sabía dónde se encontraba, te mire fijo, quería estrangularte ahí en ese momento y que todo acabara…

-…Así habrías sido la heroína de la aldea- dijo Gaara con un dejo de nostalgia

-Pero no lo hice- le interrumpió Temari- Tú me miraste con tus enormes y raros ojos, me sonreíste y sin más dejaste de llorar, en ese momento supe que eras la cosa más hermosa que podría alguna vez tener, y que debía cuidarte…y yo…no puedo hacer nada, ¡nunca puedo hacer nada!

-Temari-repitió Gaara mirándola con expresión sorprendida- Yo…

-No digas nada- lo mando a callar Temari limpiándose algunas de las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos

Gaara bajo la cabeza para que su hermana no viera que sus ojos también se estaban llenando de lágrimas, se volteo a mirar por una de las ventanas

-No hay nada que puedes hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta- resolvió Gaara intentado parecer tranquilo

-Pero…

-Sin peros- la interrumpió el pelirrojo-…no sabes nada de cómo tratar a una persona, eres simplemente mi consejera…y yo…yo soy el Kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena, y no puedo dejarme hostigar por una...mujer

Temari lo miro con rabia y congoja, se volteo y se fue de allí casi corriendo, abrió la puerta en tropel y empujo al anciano consejero que esperaba afuera obstruyendo su huida

-Hizo bien Kazekage-sama-dijo el consejero mientras entraba primero- no debemos dejar que las emociones nublen nuestro juicio…ni siquiera a usted

Si tan solo ellos supieran cuanto callaba Gaara en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior para calmar su angustia y luego se sentó en su sillón para continuar con la reunión.

/

Temari ingreso llorando a su habitación, se arrojó sobre la cama frustrada como si todavía tuviera 5 años y su padre le hubiera negado a dejarla salir a pasear sola.

Oculto su cara entre sus manos y luego sus manos entre sus rodillas, acurrucándose en una esquina y quedándose muy quieta mientras sollozaba en silencio

Se odiaba, odiaba a toda su familia, se reprochaba por qué nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir como personas normales, llevar una vida tranquila donde el amor sea cosa de todos los días y las peleas quedaran atrás.

Pero sobretodo odiaba el hecho de no poder odiar a su hermano, a quien iba a engañar, lo quería demasiado para desear estar lejos de él, querer desear olvidarlo para siempre.

Huir a Konoha, u a otra aldea y establecerse lejos de Suna, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla…

Pero nada de eso pasaría ya, no mientras Gaara fuera a infeliz, no mientras sufriera.

**Flashback**

Fue la primera vez que se vieron luego de que todo termino

Mientras el polvo aún se disipaba, la rubia corría desesperada entre enormes rocas que habían caído precipitadamente del cielo producto del poder de Uchiha Madara.

Estaba exhausta y el amanecer revelaba una realidad post apocalíptica como nunca antes vista.

Cadáveres por doquier, gente de diferentes villas y diferentes credos aquí y allá.

Algunos estaban irreconocibles, otros estaban incluso vivos pero muy lastimados o conmocionados para moverse, eso la preocupo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Gaara!- grito a todo pulmón- GAARA

Tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aire, las lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos, pronto sus propios gritos la ayudaron a reunirse con algunos ninjas de Suna, que la llevaron junto con un grupo de sobrevivientes en buen estado que ayudaban a reagrupar a los heridos de la mejor manera que podían.

En ese momento Temari no podía pensar en otra cosa que encontrar a su hermano, podrá sonar frio, pero la rubia no era un ninja médico, no había nada que ella supiera hacer para sanar una pierna rota o detener una hemorragia.

Así que continuo su camina, y entre corridas y más gritos finalmente lo encontró.

Fue una imagen que se quedaría para siempre en la cabeza de ella

Gaara había utilizado su arena para proteger a los que estaban a su lado de los escombros, pero eso dejo poca defensa para el cuerpo del Kazekage que sufrió el impacto de lleno en el cuerpo.

La arena cayo sin vida en cuanto se quedó sin chakra y eso no era buena señal

Tras la nube de polvo diviso algunos ninjas salir casi ilesos debajo del manto, aunque otros no se podían mover muy bien.

Matsuri, a quien la rubia reconoció, se encontraba inconsciente o tal vez muerta entre esas personas.

Gaara por otro lado estaba tumbado de costado, inmóvil unos metros más allá con su nuevo uniforme de general desgarrado.

-No…-susurro ella para sí misma y las piernas se le aflojaron- GAARAAA

Hecho a correr hacia él, sin saber con qué se encontraría, lo levanto, estaba muy quieto y en cuanto lo toco pudo notar que estaba muy frio.

-¡Gaara!- volvió a exclamar su nombre mientras lo sacudía desesperada- Gaara despierta maldita sea

Tenia un corte enorme en la cabeza, seguramente producto de algún golpe que no había podido evitar.

La sangre le cubría ligeramente el rostro empezando desde la frente y los ojos permanecían cerrados

-No no no no amor no- la rubia lo elevo más para tener su cabeza a la altura de su pecho

Los ninjas de Suna lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, se escucharon algunos gritos de preocupación y voces alarmadas.

Matsuri despertó de su letargo para encontrarse con una escena salida de una película y enseguida ahogo un grito mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca

-No te vayas- susurraba Temari mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ya sin poder controlar sus sentimientos- No me dejes sola, por favor…

-…n-no lo hare…si me sueltas Temari- la rubia oyó una débil voz y sintió como si una parte de su alma se volvía a meter dentro de su corazón

Alejo al pelirrojo para poder observarlo bien, unos ojos claros aguamarina la observaron preocupados y cansados.

-Lamento haberte asustado- dijo débilmente el pelirrojo

Ella sonrió de felicidad mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, luego lo abrazo con ternura, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y su hermano volviera a tener cinco años y llorara porque nadie lo comprendía.

Hubo un estallido de júbilo cuando los ninjas notaron que el Kage seguía con vida, eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso ¿oíste?- dijo Temari enojada y un poco sonrojada

-Nunca mas- sonrió Gaara mientras intentaba incorporarse con la ayuda de ella- Te lo prometo mi amor…

/**fin flashback**/

Temari dejo de llorar al volver al presente, ahora se sentía un poco mejor al poder aceptar como realmente se sentía. Desesperada y agobiada por sus propios e impuros pensamientos se dejó caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-Maldito niño- dijo mientras abría sus orbes jade- No puedes abandonarme de esta manera, no lo permitiré…¿por quién me tomas?, no soy una novata…soy…soy la hermana del Kazekage…y también una ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

La puerta sonó con fuerza, Temari giro la cabeza de inmediato y dio una expresión de asco

-Señorita Temari- la llamo uno de los guardias del Kazekage, la rubia lo supo por la voz, le era familiar- el señor Gaara quiere verla ahora, su reunión termino y desearía charlar con usted

-Si de verdad quiere verme entonces que mueva su estúpido trasero hasta acá- le bramo Temari sin contemplación desde el otro lado de la puerta- No pienso salir de aquí

La orden fue tan directa que el joven muchacho se retiró, y cerca de diez minutos después volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Señorita Temari- dijo con voz tranquila el joven Chunnin

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Pregunto ella molesta

-he venido con el Señor Gaara hasta aquí, el accedió a venir como usted pidió-respondió

-Gracias por todo, ya te puedes retirar- Fue la voz de su hermano, no había dudas, seguía tan frio como siempre

En cuanto el joven se fue el pelirrojo golpeo la puerta

-Abre- ordeno tajante- Debemos hablar sobre tu comportamiento de hace un rato

-Lárgate de aquí Gaara- fue la respuesta de ella, aunque en el fondo se moría por abrirle la puerta- No te quiero ver en este momento

La puerta se abrió de improviso, golpeada por una considerable cantidad de arena que hizo presión sobre la cerradura obligándola a ceder, Temari se incorporó de su lecho y tomo un par de Kunais que había dejado sobre la cama junto a ella

-¡QUE PARTE DE QUE NO QUIERO VERTE NO ENTENDISTE!- Le lanzo un Kunai directo al cuerpo, Gaara no tuvo que tener reacción, la arena lo defendía como si tuviera vida propia y el elemento fue a dar contra esta como si chocara contra un muro

El pelirrojo levanto una mano y la arena le extendió el Kunai, lo examino mientras su defensa desaparecía y se ocultaba dentro de la gran calabaza que siempre llevaba colgada en la espalda

-¿trataste de herirme?- pregunto el mientras se quitaba dicha calabaza y la dejaba en el suelo alado de la puerta

-Si hubiera querido herirte lo habría hecho- sonrió Temari sarcástica- Lárgate de mi habitación

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se volteo a verla, ella lo miro fijamente y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si esperaran a ver quién era el primero en soltar insultos o improperios, o ver quién era el primero en atacar al otro

-Temari…-empezó a decir el pelirrojo con voz queda- yo…lo siento

-No, tu discúlpame hermano- dijo ella suspirando y sentándose nuevamente en la cama- No se lo que me pasa últimamente, demasiados problemas juntos…

-La aldea se repondrá- siguió Gaara- siempre lo hace, hemos sido la fuerza shinobi más débil durante décadas y aun así nunca nos rendimos, estamos en mayor ventaja ahora…con Naruto de nuestro lado…

-La aldea se repondrá, si seguramente- le interrumpió la rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos- pero nosotros somos personas, no una aldea, nuestra responsabilidad es la de defender a los ciudadanos, pero estamos muy cansados y débiles para hacerlo ya…yo estoy cansada Gaara… y ahora te vas a casar con una princesita malcriada solo por el bien común ¿Cuánta más gente tiene que sufrir debido a esto?

-No creo que sea para tanto- sonrió forzadamente Gaara- no es algo del otro mundo, los matrimonios arreglados han existido desde hace eones

-No estoy convencida- dijo ella intentando disimular su enojo sin conseguirlo- no tardaras en darte cuenta de la verdad…

-¿de qué verdad estás hablando?-pregunto el extrañado caminando unos pasos hacia ella para intentar verla en la penumbra

Ella desvió la mirada para que el no pudiera ver su sonrojo, los ojos de Gaara brillaban de manera felina en la oscuridad, siempre fueron intimidantes para la rubia, a pesar de que era un par de años menor a ella.

El pelirrojo era el resultado de una mezcla explosiva, talvez Kankuro, su primer hermano, era físicamente la viva imagen de su padre, talvez Temari misma era un calco de su madre, Karura, pero Gaara tenía la piel incluso más pálida que ella, y su personalidad era más cerrada que la de su propio padre, era un líder nato y un guerrero muy táctico y frio.

Temari llego a tenerle terror cuando era joven, ahora solo le provocaba ternura

-Esa mujer nunca te hará feliz, no como una mujer de tu propia sangre- Sonrió sarcástica ella- No sabrá como dominarte y te volverás loco al poco tiempo…

-¿Dices que debería elegir una mujer de aquí?-interrogo Gaara-¿Alguien como Matsuri?

-No por dios- respondió rápidamente Temari con una carcajada aun mas sarcástica- Elegiste al peor partido, me refiero a una mujer no a una niñata

-Es de mi alumna de quien estás hablando- Le espeto el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño- siempre la tratas mal, sin razón alguna

-No solo a ella- sonrió Temari, ahora más decidida e hiriente que nunca- a todas las pequeñas moscas que te andan rondando, como esa otra Sari, o las mujeres normales que te echan el ojo por las calles cuando sales a caminar

Era verdad, últimamente Gaara se había vuelto un imán seductor para las chicas de 15 a 20 años, lo acosaban a donde quiera que fuera.

Para suerte de su hermana, él nunca se había aprovechado de eso, ni tampoco traía mujeres a la mansión a cada rato como si lo hacia Kankuro, al otro día a la mañana evitaba saludarlas cuando estas niñas bajaban a desayunar con ellos, despeinadas y con la ropa de su pervertido hermano, que les quedaba descaradamente holgada.

Si Gaara hubiera hecho eso lo hubiera puesto en su lugar como hacia siempre, pero a Kankuro solo le llevaba un año de diferencia y nada de lo que ella le aconsejara lo tomaría enserio.

-Es mejor que la época en la que nadie me dirigía la palabra ¿no?- interrogo hastiado Gaara

No entendía bien que rayos le sucedía a su hermana, hacía meses que se venía comportando como una rebelde pero esto ya era el colmo.

El Kazekage entendía que tal vez, estuviera enojada por su oposición a un romance suyo con el chico Shikamaru del clan Nara, que a pesar de que procedía de una buena familia y tenían muchos amigos en común, no era precisamente un hombre del que se pudiera confiar llevar una relación estable con su hermana.

-¿Esto es por Shikamaru Nara?- pregunto después de divagar unos minutos en sus pensamientos- Lo único que buscaba era protegerte

Tal vez Temari lo odiara por eso, pero aun así ella se había tomado el trabajo de visitarlo a escondidas suya, y en pocos meses se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía razón, Shikamaru no era especialmente esa clase de tipo que pertenece solo a una mujer…

-Shikamaru es cosa del pasado hermanito- respondió ella suspirando y dando una mirada triste- además el solo fue un gusto, tu estás hablando de casarte, casarse es de por vida ¿acaso no notas la diferencia?

-Noto perfectamente- respondió Gaara, frio- La diferencia es que yo conozco a Nara, y tu ni siquiera conoces a esta chica

-Ella no te merece- retruco Temari con rabia- ya fue suficiente, sal de mi habitación

-Averiguare el porqué de tu comportamiento Temari- amenazo Gaara volteándose y yendo hacia la puerta enojado

Mientras se colocaba la calabaza en la espalda nuevamente, ofuscado, y abría la puerta Temari se incorporó de un salto.

-Si me das la espalda ahora, nunca más vuelvas- le dijo mientras unas finas lagrimas que el chico no noto rodaban por sus mejillas- te lo advierto

-Tu eres quien me está dando la espalda Temari- susurro Gaara desde el marco de la puerta- en breve se formara la comitiva para marchar al país del Fuego a visitar al señor feudal, eres libre de acompañarnos…

Dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a la rubia en penumbra, casi como un robot la chica volvió a su cama y se acurruco nuevamente entre sus piernas.

-No me encontraras aquí- sollozo en la oscuridad


End file.
